herocatsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
This is a list of the Characters in the Hero Cats comic books. Good Guys Hero Cats of Stellar City * Ace - A white cat and Leader of the Hero Cats of Stellar City, whose owner is an army sergeant, who died in the line of duty. * Midnight - A black cat and loner of the Hero Cats who hates criminals. * Belle - a wise Birman Cat once owned by thieves. But She has the power to read the minds of humans. * Rocket - A fast Cat and a machinist who thinks He’s born in outer space. * Rocco - A tough but, Big-hearted Nebelung Cat, Who never loses a fight, loves movies, but hates bullies. * Cassiopeia - A house cat with the rare ability to read, and the newbie of the Hero Cats. Her current owners are the Quest Family. * Bandit - A Black and White cat hired by the government, and Cassiopeia’s brother. Hero Cats of Skyworld * Lancelot - An armor-wearing cat who is friends with a dragon. * Newton - A sorcerer’s cat who wants to know about worlds beyond Skyworld. * Sapphire - A blue long haired cat. And Sister figure to Madalyn. * Madalyn - A conjuring cat who hears the voices of angels and demons. Humans * Stanley Quest - A man who is secretly the superhero, Galaxy Man. Husband to Amelia, And Father to Suzie. * Amelia Quest - A woman who went missing during a space mission. * Suzie Quest - a young girl whose parents are Stanley and Amelia. Unknown to Her family, She’s also the hero, known as Cosmic Girl. * Prof. Tabart - A scientist, and colleague of Stanley Quest. * Malo - a native of an island In Africa. * Jim and James - Police officers rescued by Galaxy Girl, when Crook held them hostage. Other * Eastly the Brave - A cave dweller, whose home is Stone City. * Kjarl - an alien creature aiding Galaxy Man in His search for Amelia. * Bamboo - A Japanese Cat with the power of light. * Sakura - Bamboo’s sister, which is said to have the spirit of all Maneki Cats. * Robot - A built by Rocket, and Bandit’s companion. * D-bot - a robot built by Crook, But reprogrammed by Rocket. * Unsinkable Sam - Rocco’s Father. * Zoa - Kjarl’s mate. Villains * Johnny Arcado - a video-game obsessed recluse who thinks life is a game. used alien technology to bring his video game characters to life. * Space Bugs - Destructive insects from outer space which can devour just about anything. * Coach William And Kyle - A desperate coach who tried to use any means to win basketball games. He also convinced His star player, Kyle, to help with the theft. * Corvus - An evil Humanoid crow and collector of worlds. * Mark Cole - An evil human who built the Portal gate to allow Corvus to invade our world. * The Jackal Gang - a gang of outlaws. * Bascoal and His Coaloid Warriors - A lava fiend and His army of lava creatures. * The Kaze Clan - a Japanese ninja clan trying to incite a war Between the Reza Clan Sakura’s village. * Crook - A notorious criminal. * Bonnie And Clyde - Crook’s two main henchrobots..